Love Story
by Lavanya Ray
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are couples made in heaven. Don't believe it? Ask Grace. She knows it all. Klaroline, AU/AH. So not OOC because as the whole universe knows it now, they are madly in love with each other.


_**A/N: Hi all. I am back, though I couldn't stay for long I think I have enough time to upload a sweet romantic Klaroline fiction. I hope you'd like it.**_

_**Here is it, enjoy.**_

.  
Disclaimer: _**Grace is the only character I own. The rest of the characters belong to CW. And the song I've mentioned belongs to Taylor Swift.  
**_

* * *

_****__**~~~Love Story~~~**_

"Nicklaus Mikaelson, you're going to wake up right now or I'll drive a stake through your heart." Caroline hissed shaking him impatiently.

"What is wrong love..." Klaus sounded sleepy.

"Grace needs you. Please get up Klaus." She kissed his cheek and tried hard to sound sweet.

Klaus turned on the bedside lamp, and looked at the watch in the pale bluish light. It was 2 am.

"Why is Grace not sleeping?" He looked worried.

"She was, but then she woke up. She badly needs an ice cream." She replied.

Klaus burried his face again in his pillow."Then get her one. Do I need to take you two to the kitchen?" He said hoping that Caroline and Grace would allow him to get his sleep after getting that ice cream.

"But there's only strawberry. We tried that but didn't like the smell. We were feeling pukish." She blinked. "Can you get up a dark chocolate ice cream?"

Klaus jumped up from the bed. "Caroline, sweetheart, its 2 o'clock, and I have a very important meeting tomorrow. I need to sleep, and so do you and her."

Caroline pouted, made a crying face, and stared at him for a while. "You are unbelievingly changed, I wish I could say this in a sweet loving way."

Klaus sighed. "Okay the first thing we will do in the morning will to get a chocolate ice cream for you two. I promise baby."

"Dark chocolate, and we want it now. Can't Elijah take care of this God damned meeting?"

"We are going to make some really big deals with a foreign company love, and all the major share holder of the company including me, Elijah, Kol, and Finn has to be present there. Its a BIG deal."

Caroline lowered her head, and sighed. "I remember Elijah was saying about this meeting last week. Its okay. Go back to sleep." She sighed and slowly slid into the bed by his side. "Its an important day tomorrow, Grace understands that." She planted a soft kiss on his lips and smiled.

"Good night Klaus." She said laying down in her bed.

Klaus stayed seated beside sleeping Caroline staring at her. He was in dire need of a good nights sleep, but Caroline's understanding attitude had pushed him. She was always the aggressive one, after their marriage she had turned into a new modified person who Damon calls - Mrs. Caroline Passiva Aggressiva Mikaelson. After a while, he left his bed and put on a plain white t shirt and a blue denim. He took his wallet from his wardrobe, and walked slowly to Caroline smirking.

"Get up love, we're going to the Grills." He whispered in her ears.

She almost jumped out from her bed, giggling like a baby.

"Seriously? We're going? But you have this meeting..."

Klaus kissed her lips in the middle of what she was saying. "I believe I can manage that. Now shall we go?"

"Just a minute. I'm coming." She ran to change with a big smile on her face.

Klaus was driving in a medium speed with Caroline, dressed in an oversized t-shirt of his, seated beside him. The empty roads were looking surreal in the glowing streetlamps. He looked at Caroline. Her soft skin was glowing, and she almost looked like an angel.

"Hey put on the radio." He smiled and did what she said. He tuned in to her favorite station.

"I love this song," she said humming the tune.

"I know that." Klaus replied turning the steering wheel to the left.

"But you don't know one secret," Caroline blushed a little. "There's a Taylor swift song, Stay beautiful."

"That one you sang in umm... Elena's birthday party?"

"Yeah. When we were in high school, that song always reminded me of you. It was like my feelings for you written and performed by Taylor swift, and when I sang that song in that party, I did that for you. More like I was saying those words to you." She lowered her head with a shy smile.

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "ME? Why?"

"Cause you used to date Haley then, and also you had youre ambition of becoming one of the top most business personality of this country. Unlike me you had your priorities figured out." She said in a barely audible low voice. "It was like a dream for me to see you in my doorstep."

"So Grace, sweetheart... Your mother thinks she was not there in my priority list. Do you think the same way?" Klaus said looking at Caroline's face. He was amused.

Caroline shifted on her seat sliding closer to him. His cologne filled her in a nostalgic emotion. She was suddenly back in those days when they were both new in this relationship. After a long period of friendship courting was like an all new phase in both their lives.

"Well, Grace wants to know how you felt of her mom back then." Caroline said slowly.

Klaus chuckled wrpping his free hand around her, keeping his eyes on the road.

"After spending all our college lives together, and being married for 2 years, now you are asking this? Okay. Haley was hot, so yes I had a crush on her. But when I realised she's in love with that idiot Tyler Lockwood, I developed a serious thought on her intelligence and to be very honest I stopped thinking about her that way because I realized I was losing my interest on her by then. And you, my beautiful fiery angel, you were always there in my life. Ever since we used to make mud pies in our childhood. I don't remember a single incident or accident of my life where you were absent. Learning how to ride bicycle, maths homework, first beer, first kiss, first car, even you helped me in my first date when I was nervous. Do you remember that?"

"Katherine Pierce. I honestly didn't get it what made you interested in that bimbo."

"I never was interested in her. Its just that that I was not sure if I should ask you to be my date. It was that 'best-friends' thing that made me awkward to ask you for the Ball. So I went with her. I had no choice left." Klaus shrugged matter-of-factly.

Hearing that she looked into his warm eyes. This was something they never talked about. She never knew that he wanted her to be his first date.

"When we got married, you became a permanent part of my life. You made my life better. And now when you are carrying my baby girl, you don't know how I feel about this whole thing. You have made me a better person Caroline. Do you know all now I think about our future safety, security, and all the happiness that I could give you and my daughter. You have made me complete." He stopped the car in th parking lot of Grills.

Caroline stared at the man she had known all her life. He was the same klaus she grew up with, and now she was going to grow old with. Her heart swelled up filled with emotions that welled her eyes with tars of bliss. He was her, and only her. There was no Haley, or Katherine, or Camille between them anymore.

"So Grace Esther Mikaelson? Is there anything else you'd like to know from your father? Or have I succeed convincing you and your mommy?" he said with his very own smirk, parking his Black Audi.

"Just one more thing." Caroline replied holding back her smile.

"Grace wants to know, whether her mommy could kiss her daddy." Caroline winked.

"You may tell Grace that her mommy needs no permission," he grabbed her waist and started kissing her. "I love you so much, everything that is mine belongs to you, including my heart." He muttered. A thin line of tear glided down Croline's cheek.

After sometime he got out from his car, helped his nine months pregnant wife getting out and walked slowly towards the Grills holding her cautiously.

Caroline felt that she's one of the most fortunate girls in this planet.

Klaus felt he's one of the happiest guy under the sun.

They both remembered the story where a pretty blonde girl was custom made for a tall handsome man in heaven. It was a lovestory they were going to cherish.

It was a lovestory that belonged exclusively to them. Mr. and Mrs. Niklaus Mikaelson.

.

.

_**A/N: **_

_**I dreamt this night imagining myself in Caroline's place. *whispers and clears throat***_

_**i hope you loved it. let me know people:)**_

_**Planning to come back soon. I know I have said this before but couldn't manage.**_

_**Anyway, that was all for today. See ya next time:)**_

_**XOXO Lavanya**_


End file.
